


aspectabund

by sweetkohi



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Honey Trap, L suspects the reader, Love Confessions, Multi, Reader is gender neutral, Reader is the third kira, Unresolved Tension, alternative universe, confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkohi/pseuds/sweetkohi
Summary: “..Are you trying to set me into a honey trap? You do know that won’t get you anywhere, right?”He watches in amusement as you grow flustered for a bit.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	aspectabund

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up giddily, since I had a dream about L. This isn't what happened in my dream, but it's close enough.

“I like you, Ryuzaki.”

You blurt it out like it was nothing. You had just taken the opportunity to finally say it, seeing that the two of you were alone in the task force headquarters. Light and Misa were huddled in their own room. Matsuda, Aizawa, Mochi and the rest were passed out somewhere else.

Even Chief Yagami was finally resting for once. The only ones awake in this building were yourself, L and Watari. You were sure Watari’s was keeping an eye on you and L’s though. 

Surely your sudden confession caught him off guard. 

His reaction is a reaction that you suspected. L doesn’t flinch, but he pauses momentarily, before continuing to plop a small strawberry into his mouth, chewing in confirmation.

You wait for a response; hoping to even get one. Your heart nearly stops as he turns in your direction, picking another strawberry up from the bowl in front of him. He dips the strawberry in chocolate fondue, before bringing it to his lips again. 

You watch his expression tentatively. L usually looks emotionless, but you swore that he started looking more aspectabund in the moment. 

‘’Y/N,” He says your name with a low drawl, taking a bite out of the strawberry before continuing, “Are you..”

“Yes, Ryuzaki?”

“..Are you trying to set me into a honey trap? You do know that won’t get you anywhere, right?”

He watches in amusement as you grow flustered for a bit. His questioning wasn’t exactly wrong though; he had all the right to assume that you were trying to set him up.

After all, you  _ were _ the third Kira, aiding Light and Misa. Luckily, you haven’t been able to draw suspicion from anyone in the public or the rest of the task force. But surely, L was picking up on you and your intentions. 

As you sputter, you shake your head shyly before you peer up at him again, eyes locking onto his.

No one could read L. Not even Watari. He was a mystery himself and he was a mystery that you wanted to solve. Right,  _ you were a detective, both in name, and in mind.  _

‘’I’m being honest and sincere. It may sound foolish to catch feelings for someone that suspects me of being the third Kira, but I can’t help it. After all this time, I’ve found myself wanting to learn more about you, Ryuzaki. You intrigue me. I always find myself wondering who you really are, because you’re really one of a kind. You can choose to believe me or not, but my heart is set.” 

He blinks at your statement; once, twice, before a childish smile grows on his lips.

“I could actually fall for you.”

“You’ve said that about Misa before, how do I know you’re so sure?” You scoot your chair a bit closer to his. 

L finishes his strawberry, before picking up another one and dipping it. He holds it out to you; handing it over. You take it from his fingers gently, awaiting for his next few words.

‘’Because I know that look on your face. Misa looks at Light like that,” He says; being well-versed in Misa's infatuation for Light. “You know, I gave you that strawberry because the expression on your face tells me that you want to eat  _ me.”  _

L chuckles. Your cheeks flush a hot pink, glancing down at the strawberry in your hands and up at him. “Well, what if I do?’’

“Simple. I would let you.”

Your flustered demeanor fades away, and you smirk. You take a bite into the strawberry, discarding its tip before facing L entirely. It’s his turn to tense up as you inch closer to him, looking into his eyes for permission. He gives it to you silently, as your lips slowly brush against his.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked.
> 
> If you have anything to request, follow my twitter. its @ladybarbatos 
> 
> \- moka.


End file.
